


The Future that Holds for us (ChikaRiko Week Day 6)

by KeahiFCTF2



Series: ChikaRiko Week 2017 [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Almost done with ChikaRiko Themes thank the Lord omg, F/F, It's all good at the end though, Near Future, Plans For The Future, Wedding Fluff, Yuri, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: Chika and Riko were invited to a wedding going on in the Kanda Myojin Shrine. While they were at the wedding, Riko began to worry about what the future may hold for their relationship.(ChikaRiko Week Day 6 Prompt: Future)





	The Future that Holds for us (ChikaRiko Week Day 6)

"Congrats Honoka-chan!"

"Umi-san, Honoka-san, hope you two have a wonderful marriage!"

"T-Thanks everyone! *sniff* We'll love each other forever and ever!"

"Shameless... But I must endure... Even though this is still so shameless..."

Chika and Riko were starstruck as they saw Honoka and Umi following a Shinto Priest going into the Temple while being congratulated by their friends and other onlookers. It was something that Chika couldn't believe she was seeing.

Chika and Riko were just cruising throughout Akihabara, showing Riko where she was inspired to become a School Idol and shine while also taking (read: dragging) her all around town to buy the latest Muse Nesoberis. While running up the steps to the Kanda Shrine, however, they found that a Wedding was taking place there and they wanted to see just for a little bit since Chika didn't see one done in the City ("It's the same thing as they do it in Numazu, Chika..." Riko said).

However, Chika and Riko stayed after finding out _who_ was getting married.

Indeed, Kousaka Honoka, Chika's biggest Idol and favorite Muse girl, was getting married to another member of Muse, her childhood friend known as Sonoda Umi. And they were getting married right here in Kanda!

According to Internet News Articles and Twitter Posts, the two started dating after Muse disbanded. Kotori and Eli were the ones that pushed the two into a relationship according to the Tweets Honoka posted, and, according to some by Kotori and, eventually, Umi, the Muse Lyricist has had a crush on Honk since Elementary School. Riko, as she read the articles with Chika, couldn't help but wonder how one develop romantic feelings as a child, but Riko thought it would be good Doujin Material. While some of the more detailed parts of the relationship were kept under wraps for personal reasons, Chika (and Riko) realized that Honoka and Umi's relationship was still going strong and that they are now taking the next step in their relationship.

As Chika gawked at Honoka's Wedding Kimono, Riko began to think about the wedding itself and how it relates to both her and Chika. The two were now Third Years, albeit at a different High School as Uranohoshi closed some time ago. Yet their relationship still held strong even in these stressful transitioning times to the point where they even told their Parents about their relationship and even started to kiss a bit in Public. Even though they managed to get their blessings, Chika and Riko still had to keep their relationship down low out of fear that there would be those who would want to tear them apart and especially leave Chika all alone.

Not only that, Riko also had some self-doubt still lingering within her. Was she a perfect fit for Chika? Had she been loyal to Chika (at least in Riko's own mind)? Those sorts of questions flew in and out of her head and as the wedding dragged on, the worse it got. To make matters worse, the merging of the Schools and Uranohoshi's closure ripped something out of Riko and she was back to her pre-Uranohoshi mindthink: that she was simply Plain beyond all belief. Definitely not worthy for Chika's time.

_'A Wedding between me and Chika...'_ Riko thought.  _'Could such a thing really be possible? I don't want Chika to marry Plain Old me...'_

As for Chika, she too began to have doubts on whether or not her relationship with Riko would work at all. She always found herself too normal compared to the talented Sakurauchi Riko. Even the fanbase seem to agree as well, with Chika consistently being on the brunt side of hate whenever the supposed "Second Year Love Triangle" between her, Riko and You was brought up. She gets the most hate mail and even death threats from a couple of Riko and You fans. She wonders why Riko would love her despite being not only normal, but also Aqours' living hate magnet.

_'Why would we bother to have a wedding?'_ Chika frowned inside.  _'All I am worth is hate notes and a normal, boring, rural lifestyle...'_

Unbeknownst to the melancholic and self-doubting Chika and Riko, however, a young woman wearing a traditional Shrine Maiden outfit walked towards the couple. Her eyes were Emerald Green and her long, purple hair was tied into two low tails.

"Excuse me," The woman asked the couple from behind. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Waaahhh!!" Chika and Riko yelped simultaneously. They grabbed and hugged each other tightly, fearing as if they were caught by a nosy onlooker.

However, Chika did a double take and slowly recognized the person.

"T-Toujou... Nozomi?!"

The (Volunteer) Shrine Maiden, Toujou Nozomi, gave the Mikan a warm smile. "Ya right on that, kiddo."

It took Chika almost all of her willpower to not squeal like a rabid fangirl. She was thankful that Riko was there to act as a sanity valve just in case she goes too overboard with all things Muse. This was especially the case here since Nozomi was basically right in front of them.

Nozomi noticed the look of excitement in Chika's eyes and giggled.

"Jeez... That excited to see me, huh?" Nozomi mused (lol). "Even though you've won the Love Live! competition, ya still look up to Muse?"

"Ah," Chika caught herself being weird in front of Riko and Nozomi and rubbed behind her head in embarrassment. "Guess old habits die hard..."

Nozomi laughed more while Riko merely face-palmed at the scene in general.

As soon as Nozomi regained her composure, however, her face changed from a playful look to a more serious one.

"Now then," She said. "The two of you are wondering why I appear before you."

"You know...." Chika said while thinking critically. "Yeah. Why did you come to us?"

Nozomi's eyes softened at the two. "It's because it seems as if you two are troubled by something."

Chika's eyes widened a bit before trying to conceal it as if it never happened. Riko was better than Chika when hiding personal things, especially from Strangers. Yes, even though this person is indeed Nozomi, Riko was not giving her a chance to seize advantage over her or Chika.

Unfortunately, Chika and Riko failed to realize that this was Nozomi they are talking with.

"By the looks on your faces, I'm guessing that you _are_ troubled by something!" She deduced, taking out one of her signature Tarot Cards out and putting it near her lips.

Chika and Riko blushed like Tomatoes.

"W-We aren't troubled!" Chika argued. "Besides, we were just gawking at how adorable Honoka-chan and Umi-chan are."

Nozomi raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

Riko nodded. "We just wanted to see since Chika-chan loves Honoka-chan as a fan. Why would we be troubled by anything?"

Nozomi looked at the two for a second, seeing the blushing faces of this one couple and clearly seeing through their lies. She tried to hold back a giggle but failed when it then turned into an all out laugh. This did no favors for Chika and Riko, who blushed even more at Nozomi's cute laughing.

"W-What's so funny?!" Chika raised her voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Nozomi took her time to calm herself down before continuing. "It's just that both y'all are obviously lying to me. However, at least you hide it more better than Umi did when she had her crush on Honokachi~"

"W-We're not lying!!!" Riko reiterated. "Why would we be lying?!"

"It's written all over your face~" Nozomi replied while booping Chika and Riko's noses, causing the two to blush even more to the point where steam was coming from their hair as their faces were as red as a Star in its Red Giant Phase.

Chika swatted Nozomi's hand away before giving the Busty Occultist a solemn look. As Nozomi lowered her other hand, Riko did the same as well.

"Fine," Chika grumbled. "You got us... We were troubled by something though I wonder if Riko-chan feels the same way..."

Riko said nothing after Chika and only blushed a bit at her statement.

Nozomi, however, smiled to herself.

"So," She says. "What has been bothering you two? You could go one at a time since you may have been thinking differently."

Chika sighed, signaling that she would go first.

"Well, it's just that I was watching Honoka-chan and Umi-chan walk down as a wedded couple," Chika started to explain. "And while they were walking down, I started to have negative thoughts in my head..."

Riko's face dropped. She knew Chika long enough to know what she was thinking. Nozomi, meanwhile, continued to listen intently and was still all ears.

"I realized that my girlfriend, Riko-chan, is such a wonderful person much like how Honoka-chan and Umi-chan are so amazing onstage and offstage." Chika continued. "So when I saw the two walk down, I started to doubt myself a bit. Even though we both declared our love to each other and we are soon going to go to the same College in Tokyo, I can't help but be afraid that I won't be enough for Riko-chan herself and that I don't consider myself all too worthy for her love.

"Not only that, but I was also being hounded by many haters since we made our relationship open to the public. Of course, many of our fans gave their condolences to Riko-chan when she came out gay, but those same fans started to threaten me online as well. I even got some death threats, too..." Chika began to tear up as she remembered those venomous comments that rapidly spread throughout the Japanese Internet. "I think that only intensified my other thoughts on whether or not I am really the girl to be with Riko-chan..."

Chika couldn't handle this much longer and began to silently cry, some tears rolling down her reddened cheeks. She just couldn't help but think down about herself, even though she was the one who spearheaded Aqours to the National Spotlight in the Love Live! competition. It sucks, but she can't help it.

As if by instinct, Riko immediately pulled Chika into a tight hug and began to kiss Chika fiercely. Chika herself was stunned by this action but her reaction was silenced by a finger to her lips by the Pianist.

"You dumbass..." Riko grumbled, some of her own tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "Why would you think of yourself like that again?!"

"Why not?!" Chika cried softly as she rested her head on Riko's shoulder. "You are so amazing and everyone knows that!"

"I know that! But sometimes I wonder if you're the amazing person here!" Riko said. "I don't care that the fanbase doesn't like you at all! They need to understand that you are more amazing and probably more amazing than our own fans because you did what they didn't!!"

"B-But Riko-chan... You did much of the work and keep normal me on task while I doze off and pitch in weird ideas..."

"And some of them worked! I would never have even thought about it considering how plain I am as a High School Girl! Even to this day I still think of it!!!"

As the two talked about their own insecurities, Nozomi thought it would be a good time to help these two out.

"Do you want to know something interesting?" Nozomi asked.

"H-Huh?" Riko tilted her head to the side. Chika slightly turned her head towards Nozomi as well.

"What I told you," Nozomi says to the two. "That Honokachi and Umi-chan were also in the same predicament you two are in right now?"

"E-Eh?!" Chika turned her head quickly towards the married HonoUmi, who were taking photos courtesy of Kotori and her Fashion Brand. "Honoka-chan and Umi-chan had their own problems?!"

Nozomi nodded to Chika. "Indeed."

"I didn't know that..." Riko mused.

"During the time when Muse was still in the running for the second Love Live! contest," Nozomi explained. "Some of us had crushes on each other, having known each other for some time now. Obviously, me and Elicchi were a thing since our Second Year but we didn't came out of the closet until our Third Year at Otonokizaka."

Riko and Chika gaped at the fact that Nozomi and Eli are not only together, but that they also came out to everyone else in their Third Year.

_'Much like us...'_ Chika and Riko had the same thought ring through their minds.

"Of course," Nozomi continued. "Some fans lead you to believe that the remaining ships go like NicoMaki, RinPana, and KotoUmi, clearly leaving Honoka out. However, this was obviously as far from the truth as it can get, especially considering that Honoka and Umi are married. Nico-chan had a short fling with Maki-chan before they have to break up after she graduated along with me and Elicchi."

"Eh?" Riko perked up. "I actually ship NicoMaki a bit and I saw how close the two were thanks to Chika letting me see Muse's Instagram Photos. It's surprising that they aren't really together at all."

Nozomi shrugged. "NicoMaki and KotoUmi were nothing but worthless lumps of fanservice in all honesty. Only Nicocchi and Maki-chan's relationship had some inkling of potential while KotoUmi was wholly made up to please our rabid fanbase."

"Ah, and I thought that Riko-chan and Yoshiko-chan were actually in a relationship..." Chika laughed nervously.

"You didn't know?!" Riko scowled. "Yocchan just wanted to get more 'Rittoru Demonsu' for her streams and the way our Subunits have been organized made things worse!"

Nozomi decided to continue with her story, cutting the two off.

"So on with Honokachi and Umi-chan, the latter had a crush on the former since the last day of Elementary. I believed that Umi-chan comforted Honokachi since she cried after the Elementary Graduation Ceremony. According to Kotori-chan, it was that point when Umi-chan started to have feelings for Honokachi for the sake of protecting her."

"You know," Riko said. "As a bit unhealthy that was, it's super sweet that Umi-chan wanted to stay by Honoka-chan so that Honoka-chan can have a shoulder to cry on."

Nozomi continued on. "Despite how many times Umi-chan tried to confess to Honokachi, however, the ball of energy that Umi-chan loved always had something to do the moment Umi-chan was about to confess. It got worse when Tsubasa-san," Nozomi had to prevent herself from scowling as she said that one name. "Tried to force... herself onto Honokachi...

"Of course Umi-chan, being Umi-chan, managed to catch Tsubasa-san and save Honokachi. And again, it took Umi-chan a long time until she could finally confess to her."

It was at that point when Chika remembered a sudden memory. "Wait! At the Second Love Live Finals at Big Sight! Didn't Umi-chan..."

Nozomi's nod only confirmed it.

"Even though the official DVD and recordings cut the whole so-called "incident" out, Umi-chan did confess to Honokachi after it was announced that we won the second Love Live competition. They also shared their first kiss onstage as well. It was such a memorable night for everyone involved, especially for Kotori-chan and Maki-chan since they were the ones that tried to get those two lovebirds together."

"That sounds so sweet." Riko remarked.

Nozomi's face then had a more bitter smile. "However, their newfound happiness was challenged by numerous roadblocks. Since High School, Honokachi and Umi-chan had gone on drastically different paths. Honokachi was very ordinary and wasn't all too smart so there were calls that Honokachi won't be able to go to College while Umi-chan, clearly more smarter than anyone else except Maki-chan, had agreed with her Father to attend College while also maintaining the Dojo during her off days. Honokachi wanted to go to the same University as Umi-chan, but Umi-chan refused Honokachi's plea for help on University Exams. The two fought a lot during their Third Year as a result.

"Making matters worse was that some of our fans were very unsatisfied with how Honoka got together with Umi and some of the more rabid KotoUmi shippers began to insult her and even sent death threats to Honoka. The worst came when a group of KotoUmi fans made a defamatory Article and even a series of YouTube videos that go against Honoka. I was thankful that there were some KotoUmi fans that, while disappointed that Honokachi was together with Umi-chan, saw those acts as crossing the line and turned them in to the Authorities. Those rabid KotoUmi fans were eventually arrested and I think they are still in Jail now, too."

"Wow..." Was what all Chika and Riko could say. While the YohaRiko and YouRiko shippers were gross, the KotoUmi shippers were, for the most part, outright disgusting. However, like Nozomi said, they are thankful that there are some more shippers that at least tolerated, and even respected, their relationship even though Chika continued to get heat from the rest of the Love Live fanbase.

"S-So..." Chika mumbled. "How did Honoka-chan and Umi-chan make up?"

"Ah!" Nozomi's eyes lit up unnaturally. Riko felt a shiver run down her spine as she saw that oddly familiar expression. "The two girls did make up eventually. It was mostly Kayo-chin's idea. We've shoved Honokachi and Umi-chan into the Student Council Room. It took a lot of fighting, but it was all worth it in the end. Besides, I got the see Honokachi and Umi-chan....."

Nozomi began to giggle a lot as she trailed off.

"Anywho, after that experience, Honokachi and Umi-chan came out of Honokachi's room together and hand in hand. The two have been together since then and now," Nozomi gestured to Honoka and Umi kissing each other on the lips, much to the elated joy of their family and friends as well as passing onlookers. Nozomi had to hold in a sniff. "They grow up so fast..."

However, as Chika and Riko looked at Honoka and Umi, they realized something after they let the words from Nozomi's story sink in. They are so different and have different points of view. Because of this, a relationship like Chika and Riko's or Honoka and Umi's was supposedly doomed for failure. But Honoka and Umi made their relationship work by using their differences to cover their weak spots and to learn from each other.

The two looked at each other in the eye before they laid them upon Nozomi, who was giving them a light smirk.

"So what was the lesson from that?" Chika asked the purple haired one.

Nozomi then showed them a card. It was the Lovers Major Arcana Card and it was upright.

"This was the card that I had shown to Honokachi and Umi-chan," Nozomi explained. "However, I also added that even though Fortunes shall shine upon your relationship, the ultimate goal is to be yourself and to be truthful to who you and your partner are. Don't let these outside influences affect your relationship!"

"Is... that it?" Riko questioned.

Nozomi smiled as if she ate bread. "That's it! There is nothing more and nothing less than what I've just told y'all."

The Occultist then heard some bell rings and sighed, putting her cards away.

"What was that?" Chika asked.

"That's the bell when we have to clean up some of the areas of the Shrine." Nozomi said as she looked back at the Wedding. "Don't worry. I'll be with Honokachi and Umi-chan when all the processions are dealt with by the actual Priests and Priestesses."

"Ah..." Chika silently said before breaking into a wide smile and says. "It's been nice talking with you Nozomi-chan!"

"Anytime, Chikachi~" Nozomi winked at the couple before walking to the entrance of the Main Shrine.

As they saw Nozomi leave them, Chika and Riko turned their attention back to the Wedding of Honoka and Umi. They held their hands together as they watched Honoka and Umi kiss after the Priest allowed them to do so. Unlike some time ago, they weren't afraid on what the Future has in store for either of them and have renewed confidence in themselves.

"The path to love is not easy." Chika quipped.

Riko nodded. "But that's what makes the journey all the more special to the couple."

Chika and Riko then pulled each other closer to one another as Umi started to yell at Honoka because she was being shameless.

"B-But Umi-chan!" Honoka whined. "In the West, the Groom takes off her Bride's Pantie and toss it to the next potential Groom!"

"THAT'S EVEN MORE SHAMELESS!!!"

The couple laughed heartedly at the whole scene as the rest of the crowd chanted for Umi to take Honoka's challenge.

"Chika-chan."

"Riko-chan."

The two said each other's names simultaneously as they turned to each other again, but this time their lips are closing in on each others. The two pretended that it was their Wedding and that they were getting married with Hanamaru doing the processions while donning Christian-styled attire fit for the occasion. It didn't take that long until the two kissed.

Neither of them cares if anything tries to tear them apart, they are linked together and they work together even with their own difficulties. It was the type of mindset that spirals the two forward into their relationship.

_'Soon,'_ Riko thought.  _'Chika-chan and I would also be married like Honoka-chan and Umi-chan.'_

A surge of confidence rushed through Riko. It was as if she was determined to maintain this relationship at all costs. That rush of adrenaline that made Riko (and Chika) excited about their own prospects as time flows by. Riko reflected on what Nozomi said and that alone made her less dreary on what will happen next.

_'We are not afraid of the future. Not anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> Well this took longer than expected...
> 
> This fic was longer than expected as well.
> 
> But I'm not complaining since I finally been able to make this. Not to mention that I only have one fic left for the ChikaRiko seven themes!
> 
> To be fair, HonoUmi makes sense in context due to how close the Sonoda Household and Kousaka Household are together in all mediums. Honoka is the idiot to Umi's smart girl antics, though the latter can be pretty shameless and would love to hound on Honoka's butt. .v.;;
> 
> Anywho, one last ChikaRiko and this Seven Prompt thing is DONE! :D


End file.
